1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to multimedia provider networks and more particularly to systems and methods for rating multimedia programs accessed from multimedia provider networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Provider networks provide multimedia content such as television programming to viewers. It can be useful to advertisers and television executives, as examples, to have data related to how many viewers are tuned to a particular television program. Collecting the data can be burdensome if a viewer is responsible for manually providing data regarding received content. Some automatic data collection systems rely on statistics by sampling which programs a test group is watching. Such systems rely on large sample sizes to be accurate and may be ineffective if ratings are not timely provided. Further, some viewers may consider automatic ratings systems that monitor viewing habits using localized hardware to be a violation of privacy. In addition to such problems, providing localized hardware to a statistically significant sample of viewers may be cost prohibitive.